


OC 1

by Metalocelot98



Series: Power Rangers SPD OCS [1]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	OC 1

Name: Joseph Manx Cruger

Age: 16(former) 26 (during team up with Gaia Knights)

Affiliation: SPD Earth Branch/B-squad

Occupation: Lieutenant commander/shadow ranger

Aliases: Puppy Cat Cruger

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Grey

Appearance: Dark grey jacket with SPD logo on the back, black cargo pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves

Civillian Power: Speed Bursts- Can move at light speed for quick short bursts.

Equipment: Shadow morpher, shadow saber, S.W.A.T. armor, shadow blaster, delta ATV, riot battelizer (S.W.A.T. armor covers every inch of the body, but silver instead of gold with shoulder mounted sirens and a red visor) riot shadow saber (stronger knife sized version of shadow saber), riot shadow blaster (stronger pistol sized version of shadow blaster), riot zord/megazord (resembles a giant armored van)

Known Relationships: Anubis Cruger (adopted father), Katherine Manx (adopted mother), Sophie (adopted little sister), Andrew Johnson (biological father/enemy), Kim Johnson (biological mother/enemy), Evie (girlfriend/team mate/eventual wife), Evan (team mate), Danni (team mate), Alex (team mate), Jeanie (team mate), Jack (ally), Sky (ally), Bridge (ally), Syd (ally), Z (ally), Boom (older brother figure), Isnia Cruger (older sister figure), Annie (daughter)

Other: Is afraid of being abandoned after what happened to him when he was younger. Very emotional when dealing with memories of his past. Very much protective of his adopted family. His Riot Battelizer is based off the same technology as the Riot Rangers suits. The riot battelizer was technically an accident when Boom accidentally scanned the Riot Rangers, but had Bridge help him design it. Has fought along side the Gaia Knight Power Rangers. He sees Isnia as an older sister figure (surprisingly she doesn't mind). Sees Boom as older brother. Can be over-doting of Annie almost all the time. Wedding with Evie was technically a shitgun wedding because he got her pregnant prior to proposing. Loves his family dearly.


End file.
